Femtalia
by Akuma Shini Chiisai
Summary: A series of drabbles of the Genderbend theme for the series Hetalia. Pairings very though many will be Spain/Romano variety.
1. Introduction

The following drabbles are all genderbend themed. I will always list what characters are in the story, but if you've read my other ficlets you know that I have a tendency to write Spain/Romano and Germany/Italy amongst others. So expect that here to. This page here though is to give you all an idea what human names (and their meanings) I will use for most characters. I haven't done them all, so expect this page to change when I start using other names.

Country – Human Name (Meaning):

Prussia - Gilberta (Hostage)  
Spain - Ana (Gracious, Merciful)/Anarosa (Favored Grace)  
Romano - Romana (From Rome)/Lovina (Name of the Legendary Mother of the Roman People)  
Italia - Felice (Fortunate, happy)  
Germany - Lucrezia (Succeed)  
Austria - Rodreika (Famous Ruler)  
France - Francesca (Frome France)  
Hungary - Elias (The Lord is My God)  
Canada - Matilda (Might in Battle)  
America - Alice (Noble Exhalted)

Please enjoy the drabbles! 3.


	2. Sleep

Title: Sleeping

Author: Kuroshin

Characters: France (Francesca), Prussia (Gilberta), Spain (Ana/Anarosa), South Italy (Romana/Lovina)

~*~

"She's a lot quieter like this…" A light poke to the cheek followed.

"Oh I know! But doesn't she look so sweet?" A female cooed.

"Oui~ She's such an iadorable/i thing," came another coo, this time followed by a caress that was just below the waist.

She squirmed at the touches while the chattering female voices began to drive the fog from her mind. Another caress, this time on her cheek was swatted away as she grumbled and turned. Unfortunately her mumbled "g'way" had not been heard and the cooing simply became louder. Finally she gave in, using one arm to prop herself up while she used her fist to rub the sleep from her eyes in an attempt to clear her vision up. After all, her glares weren't as effective if she couldn't figure out where anyone was. Still she attempted at the blurred heads of grey, blonde, and brunette.

"Ah! Lovi~ you're awake~" She scowled as she felt someone lean forward to kiss her on the nose before nuzzling her hair as she was hugged.

"G'off," she barely managed to mumble, shoving at older woman before she was suffocated by her large bosoms.

"Not very friendly, is she?" She would recognize that voice from anywhere and instantly shot the crimson eye woman a displeased scowl from over Ana's (it could only be her who would dare hug her besides her sister) shoulder. A rude hand gesture a moment later had Gilberta laughing loudly.

"Now, now~ Young ladies shouldn't do such things! You'll scare all the handsome boys away!" Lovina practically curled up behind Ana at the sound of 'Big Sister' Francesca. Perhaps that dream of being felt up while napping hadn't been a dream after all if that woman had been in the room.

"Go fuck yourself!" Lovina managed to curse out before Ana shushed her by smothering her further against her large chest. It was just her luck that ithese/i three women had to have such large assets that it was practically a trap (for a boy or girl) to go near them. They had to be extra cuddly and feely as well!

"Aw, Lovi, don't be so mean~ Chesca is right. You shouldn't swear too much." She felt Ana scoot further on to the bed and her own body being brought halfway on that lap so the Spanish woman could 'cuddle' her properly. Years with her had taught her to just give in. It didn't help that she was still quite sleepy and Ana had always been a source of warmth and comfort while growing up. So perhaps she might've snuggled a little closer to the woman, but she'd deny it if anyone said she had done such a thing.

"Ah! Let the little brat cuss all she wants! You don't want those stupid boys to take advantage of her do you?"

Ah, 'Big Sister' Gilberta. As much as she hated the woman, she couldn't help but smile as the Prussian stuck up for her. She could practically imagine the big grin on the woman's face, her hands on her hips as she sent a haughty look towards Francesca who would just glare and roll her eyes. Of course, that didn't mean you should ever underestimate the French woman. All three of the woman in the room could easily turn you upside down and inside out in a second if you messed with them (though Francesca would complain of course of getting dirty through it). It was just how the three were and as much as Lovina hated them, she recognized them as family all the same.


	3. France

Title: France

Author: Kuroshin

Characters: France (Francesca), Prussia (Gilberta), Spain (Ana/Anarosa), South Italy (Romana/Lovina)

~*~

Lovina always had this habit of throwing things at Francesca whenever she was around, especially when the French woman was anywhere near Ana. No matter how many times Ana had tried to console her not to do such things the Italian just wouldn't stop. Then suddenly one day she had. Instead the young girl began to become afraid of the French woman when she was around and would go and hide in her room.

Ana could never really pin point when it had happened. She could take a guess and assume it might've happened when the Italian had one day just locked herself into her room and refused to leave. No matter what the Spanish woman tried, whether it was the promise of gelatos, a juicy tomato, or even cooking by her younger sister; nothing would work. She refused to leave, refused to eat, to allow anyone past the doors. It had taken a week before Ana's worry finally had her calling Gilberta over to help her break down the door only to find the girl sick worse than normal.

Between the visits from the medic and her worries for her young charge she never noticed the sad looks her Prussian friend would send the girl when she wasn't looking or how Francesca always seemed busy whenever she gave her a call. She had been completely oblivious to whatever had made the young Italian lock herself away. But her worries slowly went away when the girl one day began to act as normal and began once again to throw her fits and tantrums as though nothing ever happened.

Even to this day, with her love all grown up she could only laugh and allow the Italian to hide behind her when Francesca was in the same room. And if it were to be that time of the month for the Italian, Ana would refuse to let anyone over besides Gilberta or Felice just in case her dear Lovi managed to ever pick the lock to her old axe. Even Francesca knew better to go near the Italian then.


	4. Date

Title: Date

Author: Kuroshin

Characters: Denmark (Danmark), Norway (Norge), Sweden (Sverige)

A/N: Referring to these guys by their regular names since I haven't created female names for them yet. Sweden is more of a reference. This is mainly DanNor and kind of meant for a friend.

~*~

She sat there at the small café, sipping at her warm coffee occasionally as her heels tapped the ground with impatience. She wasn't sure what had made her agree to meet the idiot here, especially after what had happened last time. Perhaps it was her constant messages or that damn kicked puppy look she'd give the Norwegian whenever they saw each other. Either way Norge had caved and agreed to go on the stupid date with the woman. Of course, Norge was greatly becoming agitated as every glance towards her watch showed every second her companion was late.

Suddenly the sound of rushed heels hitting the ground caught her ears, causing her to straighten just slightly though she tried her best to keep her gaze forward as though she never heard them. Finally she could see the sight of tall black boots in the corner of her eyes as the person stopped near her, obviously bent over and panting from running.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry Norge! I had a meeting with that stupid bitch Sverige and it went longer than expected. God I really just hate that stupid woman! All she does is glare, glare, glare and-"

"Danmark." The other woman jumped as she was interrupted and could only laugh sheepishly as she took a seat finally at the table.

"Sorry, Norge. Guess I rambled again… I really did try to get here as fast as possible! I hope I wasn't too late!"

Norway glanced at her watch idly, noting that she had been sitting here for nearly fifteen minutes. Switching her gaze up to see that damn kicked puppy look again she couldn't find it in herself to tell the idiot just how late she really was. Instead she gave a sigh and turned so she was sitting properly in front of the Danish woman.

"You will make your lateness up." Her voice was calm, if not borderline cold, but Danmark could only grin wildly (and if Norway's heart sped up a little faster at that she would never say) and reach forward to grab her hand before laying a small kiss on the back of it.

"Of course, mi'lady!" the Danish woman practically purred, before laughing as she watched Norway steal her hand back and look away as heat began to rise to her cheeks.

Pushing herself up and away from her chair she walked around the table towards the Norwegian. Norway didn't even get a second to question the Dane when she was pulled from her seat and held in a tight hug, unable to break the strong embrace despite her troubles. She froze as the Dane held her close and moved to whisper in her ear.

"Thank you for giving me a chance, Norge."

Finally the Norwegian managed to break free and shove the older woman away, her face bright red with heat "W-whatever you imbecile. Let's just get going before I decide to change my mind!"

The Dane laughed again and nodded to herself before grabbing Norway's hand and began to pull her down one of the streets. "Right, right! We only have so much of this beautiful day to use for our date and you always did look the best when outside in the sun~"


End file.
